Not Human
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Yu wakes up from the coma and lies to his friends. He can't just sit and wait for orders. So he leaves in the middle of the night and surrenders himself to the vampires. Specifically, he surrenders himself to Ferid in hopes of reuniting with Mikaela - although he's in for some big surprises. Rating will change to later!
1. Chapter 1

**Owari no Seraph – Not Human**

 **By: Bella4evr3**

 **Chapter One**

 _Just shy of midnight. The night air held a cold chill. Normally – this time would mean every waking human would be resting in the comfort of their homes; although nothing was as it seemed. Vampires had dominated their dominion over the human race. Treated as nothing but livestock, the bottom of the bottom and one human knew all too well what vampires could do to one if left ignorant of the world. In an apocalyptic world such as theirs words like, peace and rest, held no definition._

One Yuichiro Hyakuya lied awake in an old abandoned hospital – he clutched the side of the bed in worry and anger. He was so close to getting his family back. Mikaela Hyakuya – he had abandoned him all those years ago as he made his escape from the vampires that killed the rest of his family – he didn't care what the others said. He could not rest and sit back and wait for further orders. Mikaela, or rather Mika would always come first in his mind.

He had made up a lie. A convincing one at that to not do anything with fake smiles and words. He stood up his legs were rather weak from disuse from being in a coma for the last week, but he could still manage his hope of seeing Mika again was enough to give him the energy to move. Propped up on the sill of the window he jumped if not for the indecision to turn his back on the new friends he had made.

Yuichiro made quick work to distance himself from the abandoned hospital it would be most counterproductive if his friends did interfere to sway his decision to go back.

The world had changed since the vampires had taken over. He remembered his life before the vampires. With Mikaela and the rest of his brothers and sisters from the orphanage life was much simpler before. Life with Mikaela was something he wanted. That night when the noble vampire that killed off his family he truly believed all was lost. But seeing Mika again was like lightening up a fire deep inside of him. He wouldn't abandon him ever again, he vowed to himself.

He could see smoke in the distance that blended into the night sky. But he could also hear the screams of the nearby humans – another capturing, thinking that this would be the perfect chance but also fighting the pure instinct to slay the monsters. He continued on his way and would surrender himself to the vampires. The nearer he came to be to the white-clad vampires the more sure he was in his decision. He didn't falter in his step when red eyes filled with the color of blood met his emerald green.

"I am surrendering myself in peace to Lord Ferid and I will just say you do not want to kill me." He had made his decision. He wouldn't regret it. And looking back he wouldn't take back the decision to do so even if it seemed like it was the wrong decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone so I just wanted to say thanks for taking some time out of your day to read my Fanfiction! I loved Seraph of the End and want a Season 3 so bad! So this thought just got inside my head I had to write it out and this and chapter one was the result. Hope you all continue to support and read and enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph( Seraph of the End). All rights are reserved.**

 **Owari no Seraph - Not Human**

 **Chapter Two**

He couldn't see a thing in this thing. His eyes were covered with a cloth - the vampires were hesitant at his proclamation of surrender. And as livestock he was being treated as such - he contemplated his decision to surrender.

He could no longer pick the other option of staying with his friends - although if this plan of his worked Mika would be with him. He had abandoned him once he wasn't going to do so again.

He felt the aircraft land and heard the vampires mumbling and yanking him by the tip of his collar to get up and move. The cloth was removed and the first his emerald green eyes see are red irises of Ferid the Noble himself.

"When I heard that Yuichiro Hakuya had surrendered I didn't believe it. I'm happy to see you here - however I have to question why? It couldn't be just to see dear Mikaela again, would it? Or is it something else entirely...hmmm."

Ferid stalks up to him Yuichiro doesn't move an inch fighting his inner instincts as an executor of the Moon Demon Company to move and slash away the vampire that had caused so much turmoil within his life.

"It's as simple as you say. I've turned my back on Mikaela once and I'm not going to make the same mistake again. So if I have to surrender to the vampires to do it then I'm doing it!" Yuichiro didn't let down his guard around the Noble vampire he did notice the close proximity of Ferid and he eyed the noble and shook his head. Such thoughts were not like him.

"Sweet Mikaela isn't here. Our lovely Queen Krul has him for the moment. So you'll just have to make do with me. Now livestock this brings back such fond memories. Does it not? Will you let me drink your blood?"

Yu insides freeze. His eyes stare into Ferids' and he couldn't place the feeling that sprung up now each time he was caught in his gaze. He had made this decision of his own free will and it was up to him to not wuss out. He would see Mika again and if that meant being dinner for the Vampire then he needed to do anything that would let him survive long enough to see his family again.

He turns his neck to the right and leans his head towards his shoulder blade - leaving an open invitation for the pale faced vampire before him. "My how you've changed dear Yuu." He closed his eyes saying to himself, "it's for Mika. " but really was it?


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't imagine he would let himself be caught up in this situation. He thought back to the day of the battle and never would he had imagined or concocted such an outwardly idea like giving his blood to the murderous noble of a vampire that had slain his family in cold blood right in-front of his eyes.

Ferid took no time in accepting his offering of his blood. His head felt dizzy and his legs went weak until Ferid was the only thing that was keeping him upright. The many curses he wanted to shout out. Yet he bit his tongue back in apprehension it would do him no good as of right now. His life was literally in this vampires death grip.

His eyes begin to close only to see Ferid looking at him differently then usual. It made him lost and confused. Stupid Noble, Yuichiro thought as his mind became dark and his eyes fluttered shut. He didn't remember being lifted into a cold embrace and carried off to a place he would rather forget.

.

.

.

Emerald green irises flutter open to land on an extensive display of silk. He makes a move to sit only to notice he was placed on a bed of the best quality. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a bed that was this comfortable. Although the events that took place only hours ago had him drained of color once again.

Ferid. The name was enough to make a chill run along his spine. His hand automatically went up to his neck only to find the skin clear and unblemished. There was no fang mark. Yu let out an unnecessary breathe. He still couldn't believe he had went through with his random act of danger. Though the thought was squashed down in the next instant when he thought of Mika.

Ferid said Mika was with this Queen Krul character. And from the title Yu managed to place this Queen Krul to be above Ferid. But why was Mika with this Queen Krul? Was his only remaining family member in danger?It was like he was loosing Mika all over again. He couldn't get a good grip on his heart and that's when Ferid waltzed in.

"So sleeping beauty is finally awake. I was much afraid I had drank too much. " Ferid came to sit upon the edge of the bed his red irises glimmering with some sort of satisfaction.

"Where am I? Where did you take me?"

"Why don't you look around? I'm sure it will stir up some old feelings. " the noble smirks showing some of his fangs in response.

Yu much to his distaste to following what the Noble vampire said to him his head was much too clouded and confused to fight with himself. So he walked almost ran to the double doors of the room and opened one of them to stop and freeze.

He was back. Where it all started and ended. Sanguinem. The lighted city he had grown up in filled with endless days and nights of donating his blood to the vampires. Endless days and nights of being starved. And specifically the last night he was here flashed through his mind making him take a step back to bump into a cold and hard surface.

An instant pain blazed from within his neck but was soon replaced with some sort of sick pleasure he saw red coloring his tan-less skin cascading down his chest, "Yu you are mine. My little Seraph."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yay I know I just updated but I'm in the mood and my muse is like magically giving me so many ideas that I need to write them down. So good news for you. I want to say thank you for all the support and I hope it continues. Thank you and please enjoy, Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph ( Seraph of the End). All rights are reserved...**

 **Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End)**

 **~~Not Human~~**

 **Chapter Four**

He lost track of time it seemed at times. But it had only been a day since he had left the Moon Demon Company in surrender to the Vampires.

The second time Ferid had fed off him had hurt but he could deal with it. It was like he never left. He was allowed to walk anywhere in the city - it was a city filled with vampires and he didn't have his cursed sword so killing one of them was out of the question.

And that was what he was doing wandering the streets specifically walking down the same street he had familiarized himself all those years ago.

He walked along the dirt path passing many buildings that housed the children that were either captured or had been like him - only a few children had survived from his time he had heard. After his escape he heard the vampires had gone on a wild rage and had drained half the children therefore minimizing the blood supply.

Things had changed since the last time he had been here it felt strange. Yuichiro stopped in his step and his breathe was caught in the middle of his throat.

"Mika..."

A mess of blonde hair turned towards the voice the clearest color of blue eyes widen and happiness overflows. Yu suddenly found himself in the arms of Mikaela a tear unbeknownst to Yuichiro fell down his cheek.

"Yu why are you here? How..., what did you do?" Mikaela's happiness quickly morphed into apprehension.

"I gave you up once Mikaela. Your my family. My brother in all but blood. Your everything. And I'm not going to ever leave you again. " Yu's clear explanation had him suffer through another hug but Yu returned it. Glad he decided to go out for a walk.

"So who is this Queen Krul person?"

"She's the vampire who made me. She is also the Queen of all vampires." Mikaela distanced himself from Yuichiro and looked towards the castle that had been his new home ever since that night.

"It hasn't been easy. " Mikaela revealed and continued, "but now that you're here I know things can only get better. "

Mikaela glanced over to Yuichiro.

"Mika could I meet with this Queen?"

"Why?"

"Because it concerns the both of us. Specifically it concerns the Hakuya Orphanage the place where we grew up. I need to know if she had any part in it or at least had known about it. "

"What are you getting at? What does our Orphanage have to do with vampires, Yu? You're not making any sense. "

"Mika. They experimented on us. "

Yu was met with silence only for a few short moments when Mika suddenly remembered he had a voice and used it, "Who..., what do you mean?"

"Humans. Human's experimented on us. "

.

.

.

After the bombshell that destroyed any happy feelings between the two quickly disappeared and was replaced with a sense of calm and determination.

Mikaela agreed shortly after their earlier conversation and was all too happy to set up an audience with Krul. Mika and Yu walked back to the castle at a leisure pace.

"Hey Yu you didn't say how you got here exactly. "

"Oh well you see. Funny story. I kind of surrendered myself over to Ferid and you-"

"What! You did what! You idiot! Do you have any idea..."

"Actually Mika he's not that bad. And I have no idea why I'm saying that. That son of a bitch killed our family, but there is something within me that views him as not an enemy of that makes sense?"

"These days sense had all but ran out the window from the moment vampirism had been shoved down my throat. Sense, yes that makes quite a lot of sense. "


End file.
